walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbara (Comic Series)
Barbara is a character first encountered in Issue 72 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Barbara's life prior to or as the outbreak began. It is unknown if she lived in or near Alexandria before the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Life Among Them Barbara is first seen at the house party that Douglas holds to introduce Rick's survivor group into the Community. She gossips with the other women of the Alexandria Safe-Zone that Spencer was homosexual like Eric and Aaron. She is seemingly friendly to Olivia and Michonne and urged Michonne to find someone to date, suggesting Heath as he was single. Like the other Community residents, Barbara seems to block out the factor of the zombie crisis outside their walls. The nature of the party irritates Michonne, who lashes out at Barbara when the latter asks her what type of cake she would like for her to make.Issue 72, page 17. No Way Out Barbara, like many other residents, does not appear for a while because of the Alexandria Safe-Zone chaos. Something To Fear Barbara hasn't shown herself until Issue 89 and Issue 90, where she is seen briefly in the background. Barbara was also seen in Issue 97 inside of the church on the front row with Abraham, Holly, and Spencer while Gabriel Stokes was asking God to keep Rick, Carl, Michonne, Andrea, and Glenn safe while they are in the Hilltop Colony. All Out War - Part One She survives the battle against the Saviors at the Alexandria Safe-Zone, and moves to the Hilltop Colony with the other survivors. All Out War - Part Two When the Saviors attack at Hilltop, it is unknown if Barbara was killed or not, leaving her status unknown. Relationships Olivia Barbara and Olivia appear to be friends and are known to gossip a little, more recently about how Douglas Monroe was flirting with all the new, young, female survivors, such as Andrea. They are not seen together all the time, but still seem to have many things to chat and gossip about. Michonne Hawthorne Michonne and Barbara seemed to have a good relationship at the welcome party, but when Barbara said she was worried about what to cook Michonne, it angered Michonne because they were worried about what food she would like when there are hundreds of roamers outside of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Michonne left the party early and she and Barbara have never talked since. Appearances Comic Series Volume 12: Life Among Them *Issue 72 Volume 13: Too Far Gone *Issue 76 (No Lines) Volume 15: We Find Ourselves *Issue 89 (No Lines) *Issue 90 (No Lines) Volume 17: Something To Fear *Issue 97 (No Lines) Volume 20: All Out War - Part One *Issue 115 (No Lines) Trivia *In Issue 19's Letter Hacks, Robert Kirkman teased that he might pay homage to another horror actor by naming a character after them. Barbara most likely is a reference to the 1950's horror star Barbara Steele. **Another homage to the horror actors is Duane Jones. *Barbara is one of two named characters whose fate is still unknown after the two-year time skip, the other being Wesley. References es:Barbara_(cómic) ru:Барбара Category:Comic Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Unknown Category:Comics Category:Hilltop Colony